Eavesdropping can cause pain
by Snow lover 25
Summary: Rouge finds out that there is another love in Knuckles when she eavesdropscan can she tell him how really feels
1. Chapter 1

It was a crisp beautiful morning and Rouge was the first one to notice the wether she got up for her morning coffee and toast. Today she was thinking about knuckles a lot and didn't seam to know why she was thinking about him and she was also thinking about him the night before. "I think I am going to take a walk over to see knuckles and see if he has anything planed for this evening," Rouge thought to her self. She was walking and saw that Amy was chasing sonic asking him to marry her. "Man Amy just can't stop tormenting sonic like this, oh well, Rouge said to her self. She arrived at knuckles and was just about to ring his door bell when she looked in the window and saw that Tikal was there and her and knuckles seemed to be having a very close conversation. "Hum... it seems that knuckles has company so maybe I should leave and come back when she is gone." some how Rouge hade a weird feeling about knuckles and Tikal. "Do you think that there is some relationship going on between those two," she said to herself.

"Hi Rouge," Amy said. Rouge practically flew up in the air because she got surprised that Amy was behind her.

"Oh my god Amy you almost gave me a heart attack," Rouge said still trying to find her heart.

"Oops, sorry Rouge didn't mean to scare you I just stopped bye to see how you were doing."

"and what are you doing by knuckles house."

"Oh just stopping by to see how he was doing but I noticed that he had company and so I was just about to go home,"

"Well that's good that you come over to see how he is doing," said Amy. "Rouge how come you never come over to my house to see how I'm doing," said Amy with a little disappointment in her eye. Rouge didn't say anything there was a sweet drop on the side of her head. "Well aren't you going to say something," Amy demanded.

"Nice talking with you Amy I got to go talk to Knuckles see you later," and Rouge went to go ring knuckles door bell. Amy left and Rouge was waiting at the door. A couple minutes later Knuckles come to the door

"Well hi there Rouge what do you need." "I was wondering..." before she could finish her sentence Tikal came to the door to.

"Hi Rouge" said Tikal. Rouge kind of stood there and didn't say a word.

"Are you ok Rouge," asked knuckles.

"What.. Oh I'm fine I just wanted to talk to Knuckles but I can see that you are here Tikal. "I'll just be leaving now and Knuckles I will talk to you later." Rouge wasn't about to leave she wanted to eavesdrop on what those to where talking about. She thought that she would sit up next to the window and watch what they where doing and hear what they where saying. Rouge sat there for a couple minutes and still nothing happened. "Man nothing good is going on maybe I should leave but just then knuckles kissed Tikal on the cheek and Tikal kissed him back. Rouge was completely stunned at the sight of this. Both knuckles and Tikal blushed and Tikal was going towards the door. Rouge ran home as fast as she could so that nether Knuckles or Tikal would find her eavesdropping.


	2. Chapter 2

Rouge got home and was puzzled and kind of confused. "Did both of those echidnas have likings for each other and why did it seem to Rouge that she was a bit angered of the thought that Tikal and knuckles where together.

Later that evening Knuckles stopped by Rouge's house to see what she had wanted earlier that afternoon. He stood there waiting until Rouge opened the door. Rouge the bat usually took her evening shower and was looking quite beautiful that evening. "Good evening to Rouge," Knuckles said. Rouge was just about to slam the door in his but for some reason she didn't because one half of her was telling her that maybe she still had a chance to be with knuckles.

"What do you need Knux." said Rouge.

"Well I was wondering what you wanted to ask me when you came to my house today." Rouge couldn't just go up to him ask what he was doing tonight, because it seemed to her that he was dating Tikal.

"I was just um going to ask if you had gift rap I need it for someone's party," she had told a lie but she didn't care.

"Oh sorry I don't," Knuckles was a little puzzled by what Rouge had to ask.

"Well I better get home I have um.. Pie in the oven," Knuckles said it seemed that he was covering up for something that he almost said and apparently he didn't want Rouge to find out.

Rouge was now having suspicions about Knucklehead. A little bit after Knuckles had left she put on some clothes and her boots and snuck over to knuckles house.

As rouge was unseen and unheard or though she thought she was walking past sonic's house and she heard some of the bushes rustle. "Who's there," she was a bit frightened. Out jumped sonic

" Get away you filthy garden noms," sonic screamed and was about to attack Rouge with an ore.

"Sonic I'm not a nom it's Rouge," she said before sonic could wack her with his ore.

"Oh sorry Rouge I thought that you were a garden nom."

"Sonic I think you need to lay off on the scary late night movies," commented Rouge.

"That"s what I will do, um so what are you doing out and about at this hour," sonic asked.

"Just getting some fresh air," Rouge had told another lie but still did not care.

"Oh well ok then I ges I will talk to you later then," and sonic went inside his house and went off to bed.

Rouge had reached Knuckles house and when she looked through the window she saw that there was no pie in the oven and Tikal was there. Rouge was almost about to cry but she didn't because she was tough(and a little stubborn) she watched for about 30 minutes and all's they did was share a very long conversation. Rouge was just about to leave because she was getting a little tiered. But then she saw Knuckles take Tikal's hands and they each grew closer and closer and then...

**how did you like this chapter please send a review **


	3. Chapter 3

Knuckles and Tikal kissed. Rouge was so stunned that she couldn't move. "I can't believe what I just saw," she said in her head. She finally flew home and went off to bed with another word in her head.

Early the next morning Knuckles had stopped by again for a quick visit he wanted to ask her something. Apparently Knuckles had no clue ones so ever that Rouge the bat had feelings for him so he was going to ask her if she would like to go to lunch with him and Tikal.

Knuckles rang the door bell to Rouge's house and Rouge was sitting in her living room reading a book called there was once love. She was startled by sound of the door bell she looked out the window and saw knuckles. Rouge had felt so much pain the night before she couldn't bare to go talk to him. She just sat there and didn't bother going to answer the door. The was a tear drop coming from Rouge's left eye, everyone who has read this could tell that she was hurt inside.

A couple minutes Knuckles gave up and left to go get Tikal.

About an hour after knuckles had left Rouge thought that she would go and stop Amy's house and ask her what she should do about Knuckles and her love for him

"Well Rouge what is it you wanted to talk to me about," Amy asked.

"Amy you know how I like Knux right?"

"Yes what is it,"

"Well last night knuckles came by to talk and he was saying something and I think he covered up for something that he didn't want me to hear."

"Go on"

"Well I went over to his house to see what he was actually doing and Tikal was there and they kissed and knuckles lied to me he said he was going to get pie out of the oven," Rouge told Amy "so what do I do."

"Well I think that you should go over to Knuckles house when Tikal isn't there and tell him how you really feel about him and maybe just maybe he will tell you he loves you to and he will break up with Tikal."


	4. Rouge's Relief

Rouge was so nervous that her bat wings where quivering.

_I can do this just relax no need to fret everything will go perfect._

She walked very slowly trying to waste time and not get there very fast. Along the way she met up with Cosmo.

"Hi Rouge what are you up to tonight?" she asked with enthusiasm. Rouge kinda shrugged her shoulders and kept walking

"Well Cosmo I would wish I could tell you what is going on but I just can't it is like a really complicated thing to say.

Cosmo was puzzled and didn't know what Rouge was trying to say.

"The thing is that I have to do this thing alone it's a thing that I have been wanting to get off of my chest for a very long time and well... it has to be done sooner or later and if I wait later I may not get the chance to do what I have been wanting to do for like ever."

Cosmo understood this time what she was trying to say."Well Rouge the only thing that I have to say to you is good luck," and Cosmo turned around and went the other way. Rouge was coming close to Knuckles house

She could feel her hands starting to sweet and her heart pounding in her chest. She took a deep breath as she was just about to walk up to knuckles house ring his door bell and tell him how she had felt about him for the past years. The door opened and Knuckles greeted her with a friendly smile.

"Hi would you like to come in for some lemonade," he asked

"Sure why not." Rouge said. She stepped into his house it smelled like him and she loved the way Knuckles smelled. Knuckles went into the kitchen and got Rouge he lemonade.

"So Rouge you wanted to talk to me," Rouge took a deep breath and was about to say what she was ready to say

"Ok knuckles her's the thing well I kinda well... she was cut of when Knuckles took her chin and pulled it to his lips and they where kissing. Rouge was so shocked that she didn't realize what happened. He pulled away. All Rouge did was blink and said nothing.

"Knuckles I like you I like you a whole bunch."

"Rouge I know what your trying to say you love me." and I love you to

"You do love me"

"Yes I do,"

"well I do to" Knuckles gave Rouge a soft kiss and said " good night."


	5. Is that true

The next morning Rouge went back over to see Knuckles since now they where girlfriend and boyfriend and what she had in her hand was some coffee from the store they had the best coffee.

When she got there she didn't ring the door bell she just walked in and found him laying on the couch watching tv. He was watching his favorite show. Space invaders, Knuckles still had some kid in him. This tv show was about aliens invading earth and it was an action show.

"Hey knuckles," Rouge said.

"Oh hi there honey," he got up off his couch and gave her a hug," Knuckles said.

"Well I came here for a couple reason's, first I got you some coffee," she handed him the coffee.

"Then I came here to just visit you, and I would like to talk to you about last night and the kiss with Tikal,"

" oh that well I thought I loved her and so I kissed her, but get this. The kiss it did not effect me one bit so yea that's the story, and now that I'm with you I would like to put that behind me because you have so much more of an effect on me. So please Rouge let's put that in the past and never remind our self's and would you like to know why it had no effect on me?"

"Do tell," Rouge said looking away.

"It's because I was thinking about you and how much I loved you," by hearing this Rouge turned and faced him.

"Is that true Knuckles?"

"Every word," Knuckles said. Rouge came up to him and hugged him with one single tear streaming down her face.

"I love you too Knuckles,"

**Well that's the end of this story I do think it was rather touching so PLEASE R& R **

**and I know it's short but it's the end **


End file.
